riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Córka Wody/Dwa dni dla córki Posejdona - Wyścig
Gdyby nie Jason byłoby już po mnie. Nie to, że sobie nie radzę, bo walka to dla mnie żaden problem tylko,... spektakularnie zaliczyłam glebę łamiąc sobie kostkę tak, że aż chrupnęło. Podłożył mi nogę. Kto? Chłopak. Był ładny. Czarne włosy były rozczochrane i opadły prawie do ramion, ciemne oczy lśniły inteligentnie, jego opalona twarz nadawała mu wygląd jak z hiszpańskiej telenoweli. Ubrany był w brązowy t-shirt, a na to miał zarzuconą czarną kurtkę motocyklisty. Jego czarne spodnie sięgały do kostek mimo prawie trzydziestu stopni celsjusza. A... no i w ręku trzymał miecz... taki z niebiańskiego spiżu. Uśmiechał się zawadiacko trzymając go przy moim gardle. Tak, gdyby nie Jason już bym nie żyła. No, ale Jason był i zaatakował chłopaka. Nie, on nie był herosem. Biła od niego nieśmiertelność. To nie on był moim wrogiem. Nie, to napewno nie był on. On służył. Nie wiedziałam komu, ale byłam pewna, że jest sługą. Nie chciał mnie zabić. Chciał się pobawić moimi uczuciami. Komukolwiek on służył ta osoba chciała mieć mnie żywą. Nie dziwię się. Wtedy kiedy leżałam na trawie mój zmysł taktyczny obudził się. Przyglądając się walce widziałam jak Jason niby prowadzi walkę. Nie widział tego, ale ja tak. Chłopak czekał na błąd, by móc przyłożyć miecz do gardła mojego przyjaciela. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić. To ja miałam stawiać warunki, a nie on. Wstałam. Ból w kostce przestał doskwierać. - Jason'nie koniec - mój głos był opanowany, nie znoszący sprzeciwu. Po prostu biła z niego moc. Chłopak posłusznie odsunął się na bok. Nawet nie pytał czy jestem pewna. Kiedy rozmawialiśmy o tym mówił, że nie byłam ubrana w obozowe ciuchy, lecz w grecką togę. Włosy miałam upięte w kok. Mówił, że wyglądałam jak bogini. Szczególnie, że biła ode mnie biała poświata. - Czego chcesz? - zapytałam intruza podkładając mu ostrą część mojego miecza pod brodę. - Słucham? Widziałam jak przełyka ślinę. Bał się mnie. - Ja... ja miałem por... zabrać cię stąd pani - szeptał. - Pobawimy się na MOICH warunkach. Zagramy w grę. Każdy z nas może coś wygrać. Ja wygram wskazówkę, a ty mnie. To chyba logiczne. - Zaczęłam planować. - To będzie wyścig. Konny wyścig. Koń musi być twój. Sprawdzę to - wierzył, że tak, nie musiał się upewnić. - Żadne z nas nie będzie znało toru i nie wolno nam będzie używać swoich mocy. Wyścig odbędzie się za trzy dni tutaj. Czekam na ciebie w południe. MUSISZ przysięgąć na Styks, że ustosunkujesz się do moich warunków i pojawisz się. - A co jeśli nie? - zapytał słabo. - To cię zabije - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Przysięgam na Styks, że przystaje na twoje warunki i pojawię się - mruknął niechętnie. Puściłam jego kołnierz i odsunęłam miecz. Upadł na ziemię. Odwróciłam się. - Jason'nie idziemy. I ruszyłam, a on za mną. Odeszliśmy spory kawałek, gdy upadłam. - Jason'nie - powiedziałam już normalnym tonem. - Tak? -Nie pójdę dalej. - Dlaczego? -Mam połamaną kostkę. -Aha. Pomógł mi wstać i poszliśmy do Wielkiego Domu po trochę ambrozji. Weszliśmy do środka, a raczej syn Jupitera wszedł niosąc mnie na rękach. Nie byłam najcięższą osóbką na świecie. - Chejronie?! - Już idę! - Połamałam sobie stópkę - chciałam, by zabrzmiało to żartobliwie, lecz tylko pogorszyło to sytuację. Siedziałam już na fotelu, a Chejron opatrywał mnie. Gdy wyszedł wypaliłam: - Dzięki, że mnie uratowałeś. - Nie ma za co - wzruszył ramionami. - To nic takiego, ale kto to był? - Nie wiem - skłamałam. Nie dał się zwieść. W jego oczach dostrzegłam determinację. - Może później -szępnęłam. - Ale napewno nie teraz. Nie chcę twojej krzywdy. Nie odpowiedział. Po prostu wyszedł. - Nerisso musimy porozmawiać - centaur pojawił się w drzwiach. - Dobrze. I zabandażowaną nogą ruszyłam ku przeznaczeniu... Jeśli lubisz moją bajkę to możesz mi to powiedzieć! Kocham Was! Ner <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach